Locker Room Accusations
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Hevans smut challenge from Fallen Upon. Kurt and Sam keep glancing at eachother in the locker room. How could they not? They're both gorgeous! Oneshot, very mild cursing and a make out session between two very hot gleeks.


**A/N- Challenge from Fallen Upon: Sam and Kurt change near each other after football practice. They keep glancing at each other after practice, but nothing has happened yet. Kurt, because he needs to look absolutely perfect at all times, takes a while to get ready. Sam decides to stay for the show! Smut ensues... I'm really starting to enjoy Hevans. It's right up there with Klaine. Anything with Kurt makes me happy really, aside from Kurtofsky and Kurt/Girls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Poop.**

Sam walked into the locker room, idly watching Kurt fixed his helmet hair. The brunet was a perfectionist and always spent a lot more time changing after football practice than the other players. Sam opened his locker just a few away from Kurt's and started pulling out his street clothes.

"Move it, lady." One of the football players shoved Kurt, who had been putting the finishing touches on his hair in the mirror. Used to the abuse, Kurt held his head high and kept going. He picked up a clump of hair and gently moved it so that it swept across his face. Satisfied, the kicker walked back to his locker and sat on the bench.

"You'd think a guy could get some respect while trying to fix his hair," Kurt grumbled. He thought no one would hear it, but Sam did. Kurt pulled out his neatly folded clothes, unraveling a pair of black skinny jeans that shimmered as they caught the light. Sam stuck his head in his locker, knowing something really bad would happen if he watched Kurt put those on.

_Okay, soap. Shampoo. Wash cloth. Towel. _Sam was checking everything twice, trying to waste as much time as possible. He was curious about what Kurt did when everyone left. But first... this shirt smelled awful. He stripped, taking the time as the t-shirt passed over his eyes to peek at Kurt. The kicker's blue eyes were glancing at his washboard abs, and he blushed scarlet before turning back to his locker. _Well, that was interesting._

Sam thought about it while he collected his stuff, and he realized that he liked Kurt looking at him. A little too much. The quarterback started thinking about the most unappealing things possible, anything to get his mind off of Kurt, who was now taking off his shirt to put on an Alexander McQueen sweater. Not that Sam was looking or anything... but _damn_, Kurt had an amazing little body. The perfect amount of muscle under that pale skin... no, he wasn't thinking about that one bit.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Sam turned slowly to find Kurt, sweater still in his hand, staring at him intensely. He looked worried, and Sam realized that he probably had a fairly strange expression on his face right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least, I will be, I think." He kept trying to picture something else, but it wasn't working. He needed help. "Kurt? What's the most disgusting thing in the world?"

Kurt thought about it. "Polyester." He shuddered, and Sam started imagining things. _Kurt wearing polyester._ "I can't even let the stuff touch my skin." _Kurt taking off the polyester..._

"Something else! Really quick, please."

Kurt thought again, really trying this time. "Ugh. Coach Sylvester making out with Coach Beiste." That got another, ten times more violent shudder.

The mental image that provided, though making Sam want to vomit, did the trick. "Thanks. I'm scarred for life, but thanks."

Kurt laughed, confused. "No problem, I guess." Kurt glanced around, noticing for the first time that the locker room was already empty. "Weird. You'd usually be gone by now."

"Yeah. Weird." Sam stared at the floor, trying to remember why he had put himself in this completely embarrassing situation. _Oh yeah. Kurt changing._ "So... Why are you always the last one out of here?"

Kurt blushed, mumbling, "I don't like to shower with everyone else around. I get accused of stuff, you know?"

_Great. Now I feel like a jackass. _"Oh. Yeah, I get it. Well, I've gotta shower. I'm not gonna accuse you of anything."

"Thanks. It may not seem like much, but that means a lot to me." Kurt smiled and started grabbing his toiletries, taking off his sweater again. _Oh, god. He might be the one to accuse me in a minute._ That's when Sam decided; he wasn't going to suffer quietly while Kurt showered next to him. _Time to take some initiative, Evans._

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

Sam walked up to him and grabbed him by the waist, practically lifting the brunet off the ground for a kiss. Kurt was so surprised that he dropped everything, his arms hanging at his sides before he could figure out what was going on. His brain may have turned to mush, but Kurt still had the sense to grab hold of Sam's shoulders for support. The blond grabbed at Kurt's hair, ruining what had taken almost ten minutes to arrange. Kurt wrapped one of his legs around Sam's waist as the quarterback dipped him, just like in the movies. Well, not just like the movies. There were few movies that Kurt could think of where two boys made out in the locker room that _weren't _considered porn.

Sam knew he had to stop when things got way too hot for school. He broke the kiss and set the smaller boy down. They were both breathing heavily, staring into the other's surprised but smiling face. "Well then," Kurt said, smirking. "Now there would actually be something to accuse me of. I'm going to go home and take a freezing cold shower." He smiled and went on his tiptoes. Kurt threw on his sweater and waved good bye awkwardly, leaving the locker room for the night. Sam shook out his hair and ran for the showers. He was in need of a cold one too.


End file.
